Extraction cleaners can be embodied as upright units or portable, hand-carriable units. Handheld extraction cleaners can include a cleaning solution supply tank and a recovery tank. These extraction cleaners typically have a vacuum motor that powers an impeller to create low pressure on one side of the impeller and higher pressure on the other side thereof. The recovery tank is typically positioned between the low pressure side of the impeller and a fluid collection nozzle to remove fluid from a surface and deposit it in the recovery tank. It is also known to provide a separate cleaning fluid pump for directing cleaning fluid from the supply tank to the surface.